Sins of Slavery
by The Shadowfox Mistress
Summary: What do you do if it's illegal to be a ninja, a Hara? Hide? They find you. Fight? They kill you. Surrender? They turn you into a slave. So, what must you do to live? Baten Kaitos Crossover.


**Chapter 1 **

**(Broken Bleeding, But Not Yet Dying)**

"Get Up!"

Light. Blinding, burning. Wait. Why was I awake? It's not time yet... Is it?

"Somebody wants you."

Who would want me? Unless they're a... Rage consumed my thin frame as a familiar pain settled behind my eyes as I glared up at the man before me. My raven colored hair clashing with the red.

"Don't you dare give me those damn eyes!"

A flash of steel, a kick, and I landed against the corner of my cell with a small noise as my vision swam with the forced impact. Blood, pain, nothing new. I let it fade into the rest; disappear. I knew I could've of dodged it, but that would make them angry. Angry at my skill, my superiority... So, I thought, why not turn it into a game? How much could I take? Endure? I knew they would never kill me. I made far too much money for them to kill.

Movement. They're taking me. Where? When did I get up? Wait! Where are we going? Oh... a client. More rage as thoughts passed through his mind. Maybe he could kill one of them this time. A punch racked his stomach and he glared up at the guard. Why does he keep doing that? My eyes are just a natural part of me. Part of my rage, my sanity, my insanity. More movement flashed through the boy's mind as the door echoed shut.

"You cut him! You fucking idiot! You better hope that doesn't scar." The Keepers voice. Does he really care about me? He never did before.

"He's only a slave. Who cares if he scars? Plus he deserved it, he gave me those eyes of his." Was the new guard actually whining?

"If the cut on his face scars the clients may not want him. We lose money and then Geldoblame gets mad. His anger will be at whoever did it and that would be you. The first day on the job and you already fucked up." Nope. The keeper only cares about his job. See never they never care about us.

Silence.

"Now help me clean him up."

The boy winced as fingers prodded his face and he jumped when the icy relief of salve penetrated him. No more pain. Bliss. Maybe I should cut my face more. I'd forgotten how good this felt.

"You better pray it heals fast."

"Yes sir..., but what about those eyes?" Is he really that scared? I laugh at the thought.

"Ignore them. He's one of the fallen."

"You mean what they said was true his wings were cu-"

"Yes you idiot. Now go! The client's waiting. He's already paid and is getting impatient."

A small 'click' as a dog collar was placed around my neck accompanied by a leash. They're moving. Is it time to go already? Maybe I **can** kill them this time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Duke Tanas. We just had a small problem to sort out, but everything is fine now."

I looked up and winced inwardly in disgust. The client was fat and bloated. His balding orange hair seemed to accent his beady little eyes and he was dressed in the tackiest clothes of green, yellow, and purple. If I had a choice I would never have touched him, but of course I didn't.

"Hmmm... What happened to his face? I will not pay for damaged goods. Especially if they are dangerous. That cut looks deep."

"Just a little squabble my lord. My new assistant got a little jumpy with his sword."

"Very well. These creatures need a little discipline now and then. Without it they would become unruly raging beasts." Pain flared behind my eyes as the client spoke. That fat bastard.

"What is its name?"

Was he talking to me?

"What is wrong with you? Are you really too stupid to even understand a simple question? Ohh... my goodness." I lifted my head to show blazing red eyes. A growl trickled from my throat as I felt muscles prepare to spring at the man. Pain flared through my body as nerves suddenly burned with white hot pain. Dammit! How could I have forgotten about that stupid remote?

"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous. He surely looks dangerous to me." The Duke sounded scared.

"He is all bark and no bite now, sir. He is one of the fallen is no longer a threat especially with his remote in your hands." I looked up in time to see the slave keeper pass my remote to the Duke. His fat hands were shaking as they darted out. Good.

"Humph, well I will be taking my leave now. When do I have to bring him back?"

"Tomorrow morning sir." I looked over my shoulder and saw the Keeper bow his head. It looked well meant, but I knew better. It was all a lie. The keeper was good at pleasing the clients, at his work. "May you have a good night, Duke Tanas and may you please come again." Bastard.

"Come on," the Duke said tugging harshly on my leash, dragging me towards the door that led to the lobby. As we passed through I looked up in surprise when I felt the familiar presence of chakra. I barely got a second glance at the person though as my client pulled us out in a hurry. The client quickly led us to his car and slammed the door shut. I noticed him rubbing his hands together and a faint sheen of sweat start to form on his face. Was he that nervous or that anticipated? Did I really not want to know that badly? Maybe, maybe not. Hmmm. No not really.

"You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. We will arrive at my manor in about ten minutes. Until then do not say a word." I looked up slowly when he spoke. The Duke looked back at me like he was expecting me to break the new rule. Don't speak. Well that wasn't new. I didn't speak much anymore any way.

I settled down comfortably in my seat enjoying the feel of the car's engine as it vibrated through the car. I obviously wouldn't be required to do anything in till we got to the manor, so why not think? But what about? The man in the lobby? Yeah that will work.

I'd seen all types of people before of all shapes and sizes, but none came close to the man in the lobby. He had a remarkable shade of skin that was for sure. In the dim light it looked a bluish color, but that couldn't be right. The only ones that could have that color skin would be a... but why would one go there? None of us would come willingly.

"Let's go." I was forced from my thoughts as the client yanked on the leash. We had stopped and I hadn't even noticed. Oh well, time to get to work.

1 - 1

Folon watched without interest as the Duke rushed across the lobby with a boy tow. He shrugged off the stare the slave gave him easily as the boy ran by. Folon was used to the stares. That's what happens when you looked different especially in Alfard.

He walked forward to the front desk just as the Keeper came out of the back room.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah you can. I'm looking for somebody in particular."

The Keeper stared as the client shifted from foot to foot. He never seemed to be in one place for more than a second and his appearance was startling. The Keeper couldn't tell what was stranger his skin color or his hair color. The blue spikes that jutted wildly were streaked with red and his skin was a peculiar shade of light blue. The golden gauntlets that had to military issue seemed to match his intricate style of clothes. It all looked like a military uniform, but there was just something slightly wrong with it but the Keeper just couldn't place his thumb on it.

Folon gave the Keeper a slight glare and he realized he was starting. That was something you never did to a client and he finally found his voice after a second. "We have many here that could satisfy your tastes sir. If you give us a description of what you want we will be happy to find you a perfect match."

"Oh I already know who I want and it's defiantly somebody special."

"If you tell me who it is sir I will be happy to get them," the Keeper said looking at the client suspiciously. He could barely be more than 18 and he already knew exactly who he wanted. They weren't aloud to sell to anybody under 18, hell even let them through the door, yet he acted like he'd been coming here for years. Just who was he?

"I'm looking for an Uchiha."

"I'm sorry sir, but he just left with another client, but what is your name sir? I have never seen you here before and you seem to know quite a bit."

Folon cursed softly under his breath ignoring the Keeper. That kid in the lobby must have been him. Fuck!

"Sir?"

Folon turned around furiously. How could he have let him slip his grasp like that? Now he was going to have to track him down. Dammit!

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you leave." The Keeper had a feeling that this guy was up to something and was proved correct when the man's face darkened in anger. He quickly ran around the counter and grabbed the retreating man's wrist.

Folon stopped abruptly when he felt the other man's hand. Nobody touched him. "Let me go," he whispered softly under his breath, turning slightly to look at the offending person. The Keeper let go like he been shocked. He slowly backed up as Folon turned around. His irises, that were normally passive yellow, had bled to a dark golden color that had flecks of red through them.

"You're not human!" the Keeper yelled backing up as he was suddenly stricken with an unnatural fear. He hit the wall shaking as the fear coursed through his body like it was his life's blood. The shock of hitting the wall let him regain enough sense though to reach for his gun.

"No I'm not," Folon simply as he tightened his wrist as whips uncoiled themselves from the insides of his gauntlets.

The Keeper drew his gun to shoot but Folon was faster. A burst of speed and he dodged to the left and with a snap of his wrist flung his whip around the Keeper's neck. The gun clattered to the floor as the Keeper's hands went for his neck. Folon slowly reeled him in as he walked forward; meeting him at the center.

"I never was." Folon whispered gently into the Keepers ear.

"Ninja scum," the Keeper choked out, spiting into Folon's face. Folon's face darkened and with a slight hand movement the whips recoiled back into the gauntlets. The Keeper started to fall to his knees but Folon grabbed his head and with one quick twist snapped his neck. The Keeper hit the floor dead. Folon poked the body slightly with his foot as his eyes slowly bled back to normal. He was going to have to work on controlling his temper.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard coming this way and Folon looked up sharply. He had spent too much time here. He had to find the Uchiha before sunrise. He gathered up his chakra and in a whirl of speed disappeared out the door as the new guard came in. He found his boss dead and gave a small whistle. Guess there would be a new Keeper.

2 - 2

I barely looked at the house as we walked up to it. They were always covered in golden pipes just like all the rest of Mintaka. Why would this one be any different? I looked up instead into the cloudy sky. Rain would came tomorrow I thought as the moon peaked out from the cloud cover. Blood red, just like my eyes. Somebody once told him that a red moon meant that blood was already spilt and that a blood red one meant that it had been spilt once already and that it would happen again. I vaguely wondered who died, but I really didn't care that much. There was so much corruption in Mintaka it wasn't even funny.

"You. Pay attention." I was brought back rudely from star gazing as my client jerked the leash as one of his servants opened the door.

"Go up stairs and get undressed now," he said as he handed his coat to one of the many milling servants. Another one was signaled and he led me slowly up stairs into a luscious bedroom. There was black silk on everything and the bed looked large enough that it could hold numerous small orgys or one giant one. Pick or choose.

The servant left me there by myself and I heard the door lock from the other side. I gave a small sigh as I started slipping out of my meager clothes. They were flashy and showed off just enough to be tantalizing but were still cheap but that didn't mean I still wanted to be in them. I particularly have a bad body, but not a perfect one in my opinion, but sadly that wasn't what his clients thought though. That was one reason why he wasn't dead. He was just too good at his job, made too much money.

I closed my eyes as and gently flexed my shoulder blades. I could feel the two long scars that trailed down my body. They started at my shoulders and kept going until they reached my lower back. I had once had beautiful raven wings that matched the color of his hair, until... they ripped them out. Now they were the only things marring my skin. The Keeper had made sure that all my clients wouldn't use any weapons on me so I wouldn't scar. At first I had been naïve and had thought that he actually cared for me, but then I learned that it was just so my perfect skin wasn't marred. After I had learned that I tried to cut myself with anything I got just to spite them but they stopped me. Trimmed all my nails and threw me into that windowless cell. Shivers coursed down my spine but it wasn't from the lack of clothes. No, I remembered the day they bound me and threw me in there, into the darkness. I hadn't seen the glimpse of the sun since that day two years ago. When I had finally gotten myself free of the restraints I had run around my cell trying to find someway to escape seeking light and life. But I knew better now, knew it was better to just weight for just the right time.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the door unlocked itself. Looking over I saw that the client had stripped before coming in here. I didn't even try to hide my look of disgust when he saw him. I thought he looked ugly before but I was wrong. This was worse way worse. Fat hung everywhere.

I watched as the client walked over to the bed and sat on it patting to a spot next to him for me, his prize. I slowly, cautiously walked over to the bed and stood there.

"Come and join me my pet raven." I flinched slightly as the Duke nicknamed me. I hated when my clients gave me names.

The Duke laughed as he saw me, his pet raven, flinch. He was going to enjoy this greatly. I noticed that he was amused by my reaction and defiantly got on the bed next to him.

"Good now get to work."

I inwardly cringed as his member swelled so readily. I quickly retreated to the back of my mind as I felt myself take the client into my mouth. I had learned this trick along time ago. To retreat and never truly pay attention to what was happening or else you go insane.

I slowly felt myself go into a stoic calmness as muscle memory toke over. I knew exactly what to do without having to pay too much attention to it. I let my mind wander as I started what could be a long and grueling task. Searching through memories and reliving them so I didn't have to live through this one.

My mind ran with random thoughts, flashes of memories half seen, half understood before they were suddenly ripped away from me in a rushing tide. My mind finally found the one it would settle on; claim as its own with or without my consent. This one was without. I clenched his eyes and my teeth clenched down as I tried to find a different one. The client gave a small moan of pleasure but I ignored him I had other pressing matters to attended to like this memory. I was going to be forced to relive this memory no matter what. The day I was captured. The day they took my beautiful wings from me.

3 - 3

Drip... Drip... Blood... It's here... all around... us...Pain.

I sat up with a start and nearly passed out again from the pain in my arm. I closed his eyes as I lay on my back breathing heavily. I could feel my arm throb painfully in time with my heart. Pain... Pain... Pain...

What happened? Why was I here? Why was I hurt?

I groaned as it all came back in a wave of images. They were dead. All his friends were dead, because they had been stupid enough to try and escape the Imperial Capitol. They were fools. We had just reached the road to Azha too when they had come down upon us. The Imperial Walkers and the newest fucking model too. The claws and steel had ripped right through them. My fire jutsu hadn't even been strong enough to faze them. I stifled a groan as I remembered how my best friend had got cut in half by on of their concealed knives.

I remembered to get up slowly this time and looked around. Green everywhere. Why? Oh, I remember now one of the Walkers had thrown me into the bushes. Is that why I had been spared? Because I had gotten thrown into the bushes? I shook his head in frustration, but instantly regretted the choice as the world started spinning again. I held still as the world finally settled. A small concussion at the least.

After a few minutes I slowly crawled out of the bushes and looked around. At first my mind refused to see what was there. Just a bunch of red and piles of meat. It begged me to look away and I should have listened to it, because it knew that the sight would break something in me. It was right. Slowly the images became clearer and it seemed to me to be like a puzzle. You look at it forever and then it finally hits you what you're looking at and after that it never leaves your head. The problem is that this was so much worse. Blood was everywhere, on the rocks, covering the trees. Among the carnage I thought I saw a head, half a ribcage, a leg. Everywhere I looked I saw the remnants of friends, but there never seemed enough to make a whole body.

I suddenly started gagging as the smell hit me. The copper scent of blood clung to my throat as I tried to swallow past it but under it was the faint smell of sewage and that was impossible to rid. Somebody's intestine had remained whole enough so that they were still leaking fluids. Some a brown color and others a clear liquid.

I turned around and threw up in the bushes. I threw up and cried until my eyes and throat burned until there was nothing wet left in me. I lay there shaking at the sight. Why did I have to look? Couldn't I have turned away when my mind hadn't comprehended what it was seeing yet?

Then I heard it. Footsteps. Was I sure? Yes, I was! Somebody was coming and by the sounds of it in his direction. I got up and walked slowly towards the noise. They could help me. Could make the nightmare end, make the monsters go away. I walked shakily towards them and slowly wondered what I looked like to them covered in blood and my own vomit like a demon from hell. I saw them talking and watched one of them walk up to me in a welcoming gesture. I yelled sharply as my arm was roughly twisted behind my back. That's when I realized that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Their clothes, the way they treated me. They were Imperial soldiers.

I started struggling as the solider brought me crashing to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. The other had brought out a syringe and stabbed the clear liquid into me neck without hesitation. I instantly relaxed as the liquid swirled into my body and mind. I struggled but my body felt unnaturally heavy and quickly stopped moving.

When I woke up next they had me strapped to a table and people were talking all around him. I lifted my head groggily and that's what caught their attention, when the torture began. I was tortured for all the information I had whether I knew it not. Just lie to make them stop. Lie. After they extracted all the information they could out of me they used drugs to force my wings out. My beautiful raven wings. That's was when they ripped them out. I screamed until I thought my throat would rupture and then I screamed some more. They pulled and pulled until I could feel the flesh on my wings give way to a sea of blood.

4 - 4

He screamed as he was forced back to reality. As he felt his client moving inside him, as he himself orgasm spraying his seed all over them, as his client released in him.

I rolled onto the floor and felt my stomach clench for more reasons then one. I got up and ran to the bathroom and to throw up bile and acid. Finally blood came up as I relived the nightmare. I lay there quivering as I felt the cold of the porcelain tile seep through my, calming my mind. I slowly relearned how to breathe and that's when I heard it. Rain. The soft patter always calmed me. Relaxed my mind until the nightmares faded.

"What's wrong my little raven? Sick? Maybe you were a broken good. Broken and bleeding."

I looked up in disgust at my client. The familiar pain settling behind my eyes. Oh so reassuring.

"Yes those eyes. Maybe I should cut them out for you. That way the last thing you see is my beautiful, glorious self."

I watched as my client opened a cabinet and pulled out a small blade. I frantically tried to move my weakened body, but failed as I collapsed back to the floor. My client walked over slowly and knelt down. He played with the knife over my skin, pressing hard enough to leave a pink line but never to break.

"You are so beautiful. Maybe afterwards I could fuck your empty eye sockets. Yes that would be nice." That's when I knew that my client was insane and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

My client whispered some more mundane thoughts in my ear and raised the knife right above my eye. Fear flashed through me as my client was about to strike when a voice suddenly halted him.

"I would leave him alone." I opened my eyes to see the blue skinned man from the lobby walk into the bathroom. He flung a whip at the Duke's foot and pulled off me. I was only left a second to wonder why he was here when a flash of pain hit me as the client's knife sliced downwards across the cut that the new assistant had given him leaving a small x on my cheek.

"Who are you? How dare you touch me! Release me at once!" Duke Tanas cried out as he dropped the knife only to claw at the whip.

"Believe me I'd love to release you into to hell," Folon said walking forward and flexing his wrist. An auditable pop sounded as a blade unsheathed itself from his gauntlets. He flung his second whip around the Duke's torso to hold him down and knelt bringing the blade level to the Duke's throat. "It would be my pleasure."

"Wait... let me... let me...do it." A weak voice said from the corner. I was almost as surprised as the blue man was. I couldn't remember the last time I had used his voice.

Folon looked stunned. From his reports the Uchiha kid hadn't spoken in about two years so nobody knew his name. He just nodded slowly as the Uchiha crawled weakly over to where the Duke had dropped the knife.

I grabbed the knife and fingered it slowly. How long had it been since I had held one in my own hands? Used it against somebody else? Killed them. I turned blood red eyes to the Duke and smiled. He lay on the floor crying, begging, giving some pitiful sob story to save his life.

Folon sheathed his blade as he saw the Uchiha struggle to get up, using the counter as leverage. Folon knew not to offer any help, because he had seen that expression before. The pure hatred. The need to kill. He crouched next to the tied up Duke out of the way but just close enough incase the Duke tried anything. He didn't need that hate directed at him. He didn't want to have to kill the kid especially after all the work he put into finding him.

I slowly walked over to the Duke ignoring the blue man. I didn't empty himself like I used to do when I killed. This time I embraced it, savored it.

I knelt down and slowly whispered to the Duke "Broken, bleeding, but not dying. Not yet, not ever." The duke started crying and begging but it was too late. I slashed the knife across his throat in a clean downward arc. Blood sprayed everywhere covering us and the Duke's screams were suddenly cut off to a gurgling wheeze.

I smiled as I saw the Duke's life fade from his eyes. I smiled even as he felt the world spin; blur around the edges

"Come on we have to-" Folon darted forward as the Uchiha fell to the ground. He cringed inwardly as his skin made contact with the Uchiha's. He hated touching people.

Folon looked up as he heard people rattling the bedroom door. Damn it! They needed to get out of here. He picked up the Uchiha kid bridal style and ran to the bedroom. He found the kid's remote and ran to a window. He kicked it open and with a flurry of wind and water jumped out the window. People with guns came running through the door but were too slow as Folon vanished out the window.

Folon landed in a tree and froze. The manor would be a buzz with military now. It was considered a high treason to kill a Duke. Luckily this wasn't his first or last time. The Uchiha stirred in his arms. Folon laid the kid against the trunk of the tree and waited for him to gain consciousness. A slit of red appeared and slowly another one followed. Those eyes, they must be a bloodline trait.

I tried three times before I could speak but just managed to cough up more blood on the third making my words inaudible. I cringed as I felt a twitch inside me. Something was bleeding internally.

"Here this should help," the blue man said as he pulled out a bottle. I didn't question what was in it. I didn't care by this point if it was poison or not. I couldn't get in any worse shape then this. I choked slightly as the liquid burned its way down my throat but ignored the pain as I felt a bit of strength return to my limbs.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded raw and bloody even to myself.

"My name is Folon, your rescuer. I'm setting you free. Now what is your name?"

"I don't remember."

Folon sighed as shifted back and forth from his perch. Dammit this may not even be the right kid.

"Does the name Uchiha ring a bell?"

"A little." Who was this Folon? Why was he doing this? I thought nobody wanted me.

Folon sighed. This could be the right kid. I mean he has a those eyes and all. They're most likely a blood line trait. Oh what the hell. I'll just take him. If he's the wrong kid they can take it and shove it up their ass.

"Come on where getting out of this hell. I hope you can run because I'm not carrying you. You're lucky I even carried you earlier. Now let's go."

"Wait where are we going?"

"To a place that's considered heaven compared to this dump." Folon jumped out of the tree with ease. He expected me to follow. What else was there for me to do? I jumped out of the tree after Folon trying to use half-remembered skills, but I was out of practice and nearly ended up killing myself as I followed my blue rescuer but I managed.

I remember whispering softly to myself as I left the manor, my slavery, my nightmare. "Heaven's a lie. It always has been."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_The kid is Sasuke incase you didn't figure it out._


End file.
